Imaging devices require replacement of pens (e.g., ink cartridges). The ink of such pens are depleted over time and must be replaced to continue operation of the imaging device. Often, installation/replacement of a pen (e.g., a printer ink cartridge) into an imaging device (e.g., printer, scanner, etc.) involves relatively complex manipulation of the pen.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, a part, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part (relative to Earth) with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.